Regular Rescue Bots
Regular Rescue Bots is crossover episode of Regular Show and Transformers: Rescue Bots. Summary The Decepticons are gonna take over Griffin Rock. It's up to Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Medix, Hoist, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Dani Burns, and Graham Burns to teleport to the park and help Mordecai and the gang to save Griffin Rock. Transcript *(This episode begins at Griffin Rock) *'Cody Burns': Hey, dad you gonna see this. *'Charlie Burns': What makes you say that? (sees the Decepticons at the sky) Oh, that. *'Medix': You gonna see it on TV. *'Huxley Prescott (On TV)': This just in the Decepticons are gonna take over Griffin Rock. Stay in doors and hide. *(All people of Griffin Rock are hiding their homes) *'Charlie Burns': Quick to our teleporttation device. *(Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Medix, Hoist, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody, Kade, Dani, and Graham are going to the teleportation device and teleports to Regular Show world. *(At the park) *'Optimus Prime': Autobots, you gonna see this. *'Jazz': What the...? *'Bumblebee': I, uh? *'Charlie Burns': Autobots, what the heck is going on? *'Optimus Prime': Huh? Who are you? *(The TFA autobots approached) *'Optimus Prime(TFA dimension)': Wait, is that us? *(At the decepticon ship) *'Megatron': Starscream, report *'Starscream': Ah, lord megatron. Perhaps there are also more time to listen *'Megatron': Starscream, perhaps possibly as you tried to be leader, that makes the loyal of de epticon order trilogy *'Starscream': Well I... *(Suddenly, they got a transmission) *'Megatron':(presses the button, revealing the screen to be a mysterious figure with the other 4 figures) My lords, no I haven't killed them yet. *'????????':(on transmission and familiar voice) What happen, don't tell me they escaped! *'Shockwave': They teleport to Regular Show world. *'????????': Well, find them at the dimension of Regular Show, and destroy them! *'Thaddeus Morocco': Affrimative. To the Regular Show world. *(At the park) *'Mordecai': I still don't get it... *'Sonic': How did this happened? *'Zim': Wait a minute, I knew it, there are another autobots from another dimension? *'Tails': Yes. *(Spike, Carly, Daniel, Sparkplu & Sari arrives) *'Sari Sumdac': Hey, what's going on? *'Chase': Autobots, we been under attack by the Decepticons. *'Ratchet': Really? *'Hoist': Yes. *'Gir': Oh look, new dimensional autobots, do you see that moose. *'Minimoose': Squeak. *'Knuckles': There the Rescue Bots. *'Gumball': I don't get it. *'Heatwave': Listen, the decepticons are gonna take over at Griffin Rock. *'Mordecai': What? What do you mean? *'Zim': Yeah seriously. *'Dani Burns': You gotta see this. *'Margaret': What's it says? *(They watch the decepticoms talking to 5 mysterious figures during at the inside of the decepticon ship) *'Gumball': Do we know those figures on the transmission? *'Zim': Yeah, do we? *'Optimus Prime': Yes. Autobots, Rescue Bots roll out! *'Eileen': How do we get to Rescue Bots Dimmension? *'Heateave': We teleport. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *(Mordecai and the gang, Autobots & Rescue Bots teleports to Transformers Rescue Bots world) *'Heatwave': Here we are at Griffin Rock. *'Sonic': Alright. *'Mordecai': So, this is Griffin Rock. *'Rigby': In Rescue Bots Dimension. *'Mordecai': So, what now? Zim: What do you think. Sudennly, Empire fleet approached Gumball: I knew these figures around here! *'Charlie Burns': The Decepticons and Doctor Thaddeus Morocco are working for the Empire. *'Sonic': Really? *'Cody Burns': Yes. *'Mordecai': Then we gonna stop them. *'Hot Shot': How? *'Tails': We gonna use our weapons. *'Charlie Burns': Let's go! *'Mordecai': Alright! *(At the Autobot Base) *'Optimus Prime': Quick! Let's grab our weapons. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Nate': Baseball bat ready. *(Super Rabbid & Indi-Rabbid arrives) *'Super-Rabbid': You guys need any hand? *'Rigby': Sure. *'Indi-Rabbid': Can we join the adventure with you? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Optimus Prime': We ready? *'Mordecai': It's go time. ---- *'Knuckles': Time to finish the Decepticons once and for all! *'All': Yeah! *'Teddy': Let's do this! *'Nate': Physics Gun, activate! *'Mordecai': It's go time! *'Sonic': Let's go! *'Chip': Where are those Decepticons anyway? *'Nate': Over there! Let's go! *(Avengers & Ben's Team arrives) *'Spider-Man': You guys need any hand? *'Mordecai': You bet. *'Nova': Look Thaddeus Morocco and Morbots and Decepticons are working together. *'Iron Fist': We need to stop them! *'Ben Tennyson': Stay focus on Dr. Morocco, Morbots and Decepticons! *(Heroes start attacking Decepticons) *(Heroes, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Sonic Heroes whisks out a machine guns and opens their gunfire a shoots the Decepticons ships and Empire Fleet down, which crashes into a building.) *'Sonic': Alright! *'Heatwave': We did it! *'Iron Man': Empire, Morbots and Decepticons are dead. *'Spider-Man': Alright. *'Benson': Hey, Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Medix, Hoist, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody, Kade, Dani, and Graham Looks like postions opened up, so what are you say? How would you like job at the park? *'Cody Burns': You got it, Benson. *'Iron Fist': This calls for a celebration. *(At Party at Stark Tower) *'Sonic': Boy this party good. *'Nate': Yeah! *'Gumball': Really good! *'Darwin': Yep. *'Teddy': Sure ain't no party like a Tony Stark party! *'Tails': And this sure ain't no party! *'Knuckles': His are so much better! *'Nicole': Hey, 'Stark Man'! *'Chad': Maybe if you start dancing everyone else will join in or something! *'Iron Man': This party is missing... I know. *'Nick Fury': C'mon, Stark! Fix us some music! I wanna dance! *'Iron Man': Right! *'Dee Dee': We gotta make sure to get this party start it. *'Francis Pope': Right. *'Ellen Wright': Let's do this! *'Hulk': Aww... Hulk break speaker sometimes Hulk forgets he's the strongest one there is. *'Twlight Sparkle': That's okay, Hulk. We all did break something. *'War Machine': When did you get a disco ball? *'Iron Man': Present from Pepper. She knows I love shiny things. *'Hulk': Heh! Hulk like music! Hulk dance! GRAAAGH! *'Nick Fury': Here we go! Time to get some groove on! And you will know I am the DJ when I lay my beats down on you! *'Jarvis': And now, ladies and gentlemen - The mambo machine, the tin-man of the tango, the steel-sultan of swing the Iron Patriot!!! *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'War Machine': Oh, wow! Is that thing remote controlled? *'Iron Man': Nah, Harry's inside it. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Hey, Iron Man. Hey, War Machine. *'War Machine': Oh... Right. Hah! his moves we're good but ours we're better! *'Iron Man': Tecnically we just copied him... But I'll take the credit, thanks. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': No problem. *'Audrey': Wow Benson! You can really dance. *'Benson': Ha! I've just getting warm up! *'Mordecai': Ha, ha. Whooooooooo! *'Rigby': Yeah-a! *'Eileen': Sweet! *'Mordecai': Margaret! *'Margaret': This is crazy! *'Mordecai': I know, right? *'Eileen': Come on! *(Margaret laughs) *'Spider-Man': Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *'Hulk': Hulk had time of his life! *'Falcon': This is the best party ever! *[End of Regular Rescue Bots] Trivia *Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, Medix, Hoist, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Dani Burns, and Graham Burns got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers